Death by Chocolate
by Dajypop
Summary: Butters loves chocolate, and nobody knows that tasty little tidbit better than Kenny.


**Title: Death By Chocolate**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M (just to be safe)**

**Pairing: Bunny**

**Summary: Butters loves chocolate, and nobody knows that tasty little tidbit better than Kenny.**

**Warnings: High school aged, under-descriptive sex, journal-based at first, then written as a flash-back. :3**

* * *

_I know he's always liked chocolate, but until last night, I never knew how much. That boy...I wonder if he realizes just what he does to me. He's so innocent, I'm guessing he probably has no clue, and sometimes that's a disheartening thing to realize. I mean, the kid's so simple and quiet and happy all the time, you'd think he'd be hiding some cynical, mischievious, lecherous side; but, as I found out last night, he isn't. He's just as dopey and ignorant as everyone thinks he is, and I have to say...I don't think I'd take my Butters any other way._

Kenny sat up a bit, licking his lips. He'd taken to journaling his feelings when he started seeing Butters. At first, it was all about frustration and how he wasn't getting any, but...the more involved with Butters he got, the more his heart seemed to grow and his libido began to shrink. It definitely hadn't taken the midnight train out of here, but it had certainly calmed down. He could actually contain himself, now; that, in itself, was a miracle. As he sat back and looked at the paper before him, his sloppy handwriting smiling up at him, like that innocent face he hadn't wanted to leave this morning. He found it amazing that Butters had such a hold over him, that the little blond could make him, the most lecherous lecher ever, start to behave himself and not quite understand the dirty jokes his friends would tell. To put it frankly, he was kind of scared that he would lose his personality and begin to adopt Butters'. But...as he had discovered the previous night, that may not be such a bad thing.

-+F-+L-+A-+S-+H-+B-+A-+C-+K-+-

_Kenny had arrived at the Stotch residence around six-thirty for dinner. Mrs. Stotch seemed to love him, and as long as he could continue to fake innocent, she'd always trust him with her little Butters. Mr. Stotch even seemed to like Kenny; he was like the perfect kid to get Butters out of the house. At dinner they had a relatively polite conversation, and by the time it was done, Butters was still smiling cutely. They ended up in the smaller blond's bedroom, and Kenny produced two chocolate bars from the pouch of his parka. _

_"You ever have mint chocolate, Butters?" He was preying upon the younger male's addiction to candy, and the naive blond shook his head. "What? Man, we needa let you have some, then." A dark grin spread across the taller male's features, "Go lock the door." To be honest, he had been a bit surprised when Butters got up and successfully locked the door. With how tough the Stotch parents were, you'd think there wouldn't be a lock in the house, except maybe on their door and the front door. He grinned when Butters returned to him, and he stripped off his parka and set it on the floor rather uncerimoniously. His white Terrance and Phillip t-shirt was soon discarded as well, leaving his thin, undernourished chest and stomach to shine brilliantly before the other blond, who sat cutely at the foot of the bed, his rear firmly placed on his calves and his knees digging into the lumpy mattress. He looked perfect as he questioningly tilted his head and gave a curious look with those oceanic blue eyes. _

_"Whatcha doin', Kenny?" He questioned, his innocent little voice cracking slightly._

_"I'm gonna show you how you should be eating chocolate, Lee." Kenny always tried to call him by at least some form of his real name, anymore. Butters...he couldn't even remember how it had gotten started, but he was sure it had something to do with him being a butterball when he was little. If not, then he wouldn't really know. They had both matured since then; Kenny had grown to a steady six feet tall, while Butters remained at a puny and laughable five foot three. Kenny had obtained some kind of muscle, while Butters remained thin and lithe. _

_The smaller boy watched as the mint chocolate bar was unwrapped and licked all over, then spread about Kenny's chest and stomach. He blinked in questioning, head tilting a little. He didn't seem to think much about what this could mean, because even if he'd matured and heard more bad things, they never really sunk in. _

_"Kenny...?"_

_"C'mere." And the smaller blond did. He was directed to a chocolate-covered nipple and Kenny gave one single instruction. "Lick." A small pink tongue darted out to comply to the demands, lapping gently and catching a gasp from the licked party. He giggled a little, sitting up slightly. _

_"Gee, Kenny...it tickles." He whispered, a hand covering his giggling mouth. _

_"Mm...you're tellin' me. That's the mint. Now, c'mon, Lee...clean me up. I'm gonna be sticky for forever if you don't." WIth a startled expression, the young Stotch boy began to lick and suck off all the chocolate, not sparing Kenny a few giggles every so often from the tingly sensation on his mouth and in his throat. He had to say that he liked mint chocolate, now; it tasted nice. Soon, though, he was pushed back and the taller male began to work at his pants, removing anything from his lower body except his socks. "You ready for more?" When Butters nodded, Kenny began to spread the remainder of the chocolate on his naval and let it travel downward, and, of course, Butters let his tongue trail around anywhere the chocolate touched, even giving Kenny a bit of a show without realizing it. He hummed slightly while sucking off the chocolate of a long appendage, bouncing his butt slightly. _

_Being as Kenny hadn't had much contact like that, lately, it didn't take long before he fisted a hand in the other's hair and came violently into his mouth. He could have sworn he choked the other, but after a few moments of coughing, Butters moved up to Kennys face and swallowed the last bit that was left in his mouth. He still looked innocent as ever as he cuddled up against the naked and sticky boy, closing his eyes._

_"Mm...Kenny, that tasted amazing." And he meant the whole of the experience. It was all such a nice taste in his mouth..._

-+R-+E-+T-+U-+R-+N-+T-+O-+P-+R-+E-+S-+E-+N-+T-+-

As he looked down, he realized he'd sprung to life remembering it, and he groaned a little. He had nearly masturbated himself raw already, mostly over Butters, and just thinking about the previous night had him ready for more.

"Dammit, Butters..."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so...not as fluffy as I expected it, but it was still nice, I think. A little less descriptive than usual, because I tried to keep it kind of tame.**


End file.
